Oblivion
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: 'In that moment, I sink into oblivion.' Even in the face of constant abuse and imprisonment, Rainbow Dash's loyalty to ensuring Applejack's safety is unlimited. Humanized, AU one-shot. Implied AppleDash. Rated R for implied rape and sex trafficking.


**...**

**Oblivion**

**...**

A hard shove nearly knocks me over. I stumble from the sudden blow to my back, using my hands to catch the wall in order to keep myself from falling flat on my face.

"Keep moving!" a cold, gruff voice barks from behind me. I have to bite my tongue in order to keep myself from snapping at him. I did that before and was beaten and fucked as punishment. I've learned now-after being here for so long-to keep my mouth shut.

But it's so_ hard._ I want nothing more in that moment than to cuss out the asshole behind me for everything he's done to me, but I know I can't. That's the difficult part for me: I'm pushed around, slapped, punched, kicked and violated and I can't do a damn thing about it! And it's not because they might kill me. No, no. They _would_ kill me, yet oddly... I don't care if they do. In fact, being killed right now is the least of my worries, and I'd rather be dead than face this hell I currently call a life.

Swallowing down the words _'fuck you'_ that teased my tongue and threatened to escape my throat, I shakily stand up in my high heels and began to walk down the small hallway. Dark, moldy grey walls stare me down as I quicken my pace, making sure to be fast on my feet so I don't get pushed again. However, it's difficult to walk fast in this skimpy outfit they forced me to where today. They have me in a tiny red tank top, tight short skirt and a pair of trashy red heels that hurt the soles of my feet when I walk in them. I'm a runner: I'm used to wearing tennis shoes and occasionally converse from time to time. High heels are not my thing; they're more of Rarity's taste, but even Rarity would have to admit how trashy and cheap the heels I'm wearing are.

I lose my footing in those damn little heels and stumble once more. I quickly try to balance myself back up, but it's already to late. The man, or my escort, I should say, slams me against the nearest wall. I barely have time to realize that I hadn't actually fallen into the wall before a hard slap to the face brings me to the reality of my situation. I'm trapped, and I can't run. I can't hide. Otherwise... _otherwise..._

"Do you want me to kill that little girlfriend of your's back home?" he sneers at me, his cold eyes piercing into mine.

They'll kill Applejack.

They've threatened her, the woman I love, from the moment I was mistakenly lured into that brothel months ago. And every time those bastards threaten to kill her... Words can't describe how badly I want to beat them up for threatening my AJ. _MY_ girl.

But I can't do anything about it.

I clench my teeth and tighten my hands into fists, trying to keep my cool. I don't want to risk AJ's safety by making this asshole angry. _Touch her and I'll kill you._ Despite how much I've been wanting to say those words, I know deep down that I can't. They might just beat or fuck me senseless for saying that, and in all honesty, I'd rather have that happen to me than to have it happen AJ. Just knowing she's safe back at Sweet Apple Acres keeps me going through this nightmare. It's what gives me strength and comforts me at night.

"...No..." I say quietly, trying to steady the notable anger in my voice.

He just smiles. "Good girl..." he releases his hold on my neck. "Now get moving."

I waste no time getting back on my feet, quickly heading forward toward the wooden door at the end of the hallway. I can't help the sudden chill that shoots up my spine at the sound of his heavy boots creaking the floorboards beneath our feet. The man behind me, my escort, has hurt me more far than any of those other guys down at the brothel. In fact, he's the one who lured me there in the first place; the one who constantly threatens AJ to get an angry response from me; the one who beats me to make me cry; rapes me to hear me beg. He's done just about everything in the book to try and break me.

But I will not break. I haven't broken yet, and I don't plan on it anytime soon. I'm no porcelain doll that cracks at every fall and drop. My skin is like iron, where even the deepest of burns -the beatings and the violation- can't phase through my inner walls.

I can't help but straighten up at the thought as I walk. _This will all be over soon,_ I remind myself. _It won't last forever..._

Yeah... right.

The door is right before us now. His hand manages to find it's way back to my neck, as though he's holding me back from trying to run. If I haven't run away by that point, what makes him think I'm going to run now? As he knocks on the door, I can't help but grit my teeth together in irritation due to his hold on the back of my neck. It just makes me feel even more like a prisoner than I already am.

I fight to keep my anger down as the door finally opens. Soon I find myself revolted instead by the stench of alcohol and body odor wafting from the room and into the open air around me. The fat, sweaty man standing before me doesn't help my disgust. It only makes the nausea churning in the pit of my stomach worse, because I know this man is the _'client'_ I've been taken to.

As the _'client'_ reaches into his pants pocket to pull out his wallet, my heart begins to race. This always happens, despite my tough exterior. I can't help but feel... afraid._ True _fear. I am only human, after all. Though I could do without the fear most humans have. I hate fear, and it certainly hates me. The only other time my heart would race as it is now-thumping hard in my chest like a rabbit's running feet-is before a big marathon. Only then it was with adrenaline. Now it's been nothing but fear. But I should have been used to this. I know exactly what to expect once I walk into that room...

Still... I'm scared. Scared for AJ's safety, scared for what's about to happen to me... scared for the future... The future seems so bleak and broken now... I don't even know if I'll ever see that horizon at the end of this road. I know AJ will be there waiting for me... And if I do make it back to her, I won't tell her what happened. These people... They're one giant business. And they're everywhere. If I say anything, even to the police... It'll just be putting AJ back in danger.

And there's no way in hell I'd do that.

The client pulls out a few crumpled twenty dollar bills and hands them to my escort, who in turns shoves the money into his pocket. Immediately I am shoved forward, stumbling into the client. He grabs my upper arm and begins to lead me into his room. Almost unintentionally, my feet become heavy, and my legs stiffen. My mind runs ramped with pleads to whatever deity will listen. _I don't want to. You can't make me go in there!_ I force myself still, as if in a last attempt to keep myself from being raped again. A pair of hands from behind forcibly press into my shoulders, trying to push me forward, but I refuse to budge.

_Do it for Applejack... If you don't go in there, they'll kill her. And it'll be all your fault. _

The thought causes my legs to loosen up once again. My body strangely relaxes, and the client is able to yank me into his room with no trouble. As the door slams shut behind me, I picture Applejack in my head to keep me calm and to ready me for what's about to happen. I long for her arms around me, for her warm lips against mine. The only way for that to be a reality is to numb my mind and body. I completely shut down as I'm shoved onto the client's bed.

_"You okay, sugar cube?"_ I hear AJ say, and I'm not sure where the voice is coming from at the moment. Either way, her voice is soothing and comforting to me, more than it ever has.

Minutes seem to slowly tick away like hours. The clothing I was wearing prior is removed from my body. Blankly I stare up at the ceiling, feeling the immediate intrusion between my legs. In that moment, I sink into oblivion.

_"I love you, AJ."_

_"I love ya too, Rainbow."_

* * *

**A/N: I was watching a movie called "Human Trafficking" and this idea came to mind. I'm a sucker for angst so that's why I wrote this. AppleDash is my favorite Mane 6 pairing, for sure. Don't worry, I have a happier AppleDash one-shot in the works.**

**And yeah, if you didn't notice before this is humanized. I think Rainbow Dash would be a runner in a human world, because obviously humans don't have wings... Or she'd be like in the Air Force. The "Wonderbolt Academy" made it seem like an Air Force academy. Which I thought was pretty cool. :D**

**So yeah. If you liked this and like angst, please review. Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
